Uzumaki Naruto
by Uzumaki hyuuga18
Summary: Naruto pergi mengembara dan berlatih dengan Yoshi (oc). bagaimanakah kisahnya ? langsung saja ke cerita


Naruto milik om mashasi

Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, adventure . Romance(?)

Warning : abal , typo(s) berserakan , tidak sesuai EYD

* * *

**Kantor Hokage**

Hiruzen Sarutobi sang sandaime Hokage yang sebenarnya sudah turun jabatan dan digantikan oleh Yondaime Hokage, harus rela kembali menanggung beban Kage setelah Yondaime Hokage tewas saat menyegel kyuubi kedalam tubuh seorang bocah. Terlihat sedang kesal lantaran musuh abadinya –kertas- terus menumpuk tiada henti didepannya. Tapi kekesalannya berubah menjadi perasaan senang saat salah seorang Anbu memberi sebuah informasi.

"lapor Hokage-sama. Naruto sudah ditemukan. Dan kini sedang dalam pemeriksaan dirumah sakit" ucap Anbu beropeng wajah monyet

"baik. Aku akan kesana sekarang. Kau boleh pergi" sahut Hokage

Hiruzenpun segera pergi ke rumah sakit meninggalkan dokumen yang masih belum selesai dikerjakan.

Setelah beberapa lama, Hiruzen kini sudah berada dirumah sakit. Saat masuk kedalam kamar tempat Naruto dirawat, dia melihat seorang lelaki tengah duduk di kursi disamping ranjang. Laki-laki tersebut terlihat seperti baru berumur 35-an. memiliki rambut berwarna merah dan panjang serta salah satu matanya tertutupi oleh rambutnya ( kaya rambut madara tapi berwarna merah ), dengan perawakan yang besar dan tinggi sekitar 180 cm memakai sebuah baju berwarna kuning kusam dan sebuah rompi berwana hijau tapi lebih kewarna putih serta celana berwana hitam.

"ternyata kau, ku kira siapa" ucap laki-laki tersebut

"lama tak jumpa,Yoshi" ucap Hiruzen dan duduk disebuah kursi disisi ranjang yang lain dari yang ditempati laki-laki tadi

"kau tau sendiri, aku ini seorang pengembara" ucap laki-laki tersebut yang ternyata bernama Yoshi

"terakhir kali kau kesini sesaat setelah penyerangan kyuubi. Itu berarti sudah 6 tahun lamanya" ucap Hiruzen

Yoshi tidak menyahut tapi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang tenga tertidur di atas ranjang.

"aku menemukan Naruto di dekat perbatasan konoha-suna dalam keadaan pingsan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Naruto ?" tanya Yoshi

"sebenarnya, sejak satu minggu yang lalu Naruto hilang. Tentu saja aku mengerahkan tm pencari untuk mencari Naruto. Tapi pencarian mereka tidak menghasilkan apapun. Dugaanku ini adalah kasus penculikan. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa yang menculiknya" ucap Hiruzen

"saat aku mengeceknya aku menemukan sel yang terpasang dalam tubuhnya" ucap Yoshi

"sel ? apa maksudmu" tanya Hiruzen

"silahkan saja kau periksa dibagian dada kirinya" ucap Yoshi

Lalu Hiruzen memeriksa bagian dada kiri Naruto dan terkejut dengan apa yang ada disana

"itu adalah sel Shodaime Hokage. Kemungkinan Naruto menjadi bahan percobaan seseorang. Dan hanya Orochimaru saja yang terfikirkan olehku yang menjadi dalang dibalik menghilangnya Naruto" ucap Yoshi

'Orochimaru, apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan ?' Batin Hiruzen

"sebaiknya kau kembali ke kantor Hokage. Bukankah kau memiliki banyak pekerjaan ? biar Naruto aku yang menjaganya" ucap Yoshi

"baiklah. Tapi sepertinya, tetua desa akan memaksa untuk mengadakan rapat setelah mendengar semua ini. Aku harap kau bisa menghadirinya" dan setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut Hiruzen langsung pergi ke kantor Hokage

Seperti yang di perkirakan oleh Hiruzen. Tetua desa langsung mengadakan rapat untuk membahas tentang penculikkan Naruto setelah mengetahui semuanya.

Di ruangan rapat sudah terlihat Hokage dan para tetua desa serta kepala klan

"rapat kali ini membahas tentang menghilangnya Jinchuriki Kyuubi yang diduga di culik oleh Orochimaru" ucap Hiruzen

"seperti yang kita ketahui, Naruto adalah seorang Jinchuriki dari biju terkuat. Jika dia jatuh ketangan pihak lain itu akan berbahaya bagi kita. Maka dari itu, kita harus meningkatkan keamanan desa, jangan sampai hal kasus menghilangnya Naruto terulang lagi" ucap

Lalu seorang lelaki tua yang ditutup salah satu matanya a.k.a Danzou berdiri

"aku berencana untuk memasukannya kedalam Anbu root di bawah pengawasanku dan menjadikannya senjata terkuat yang dimiliki oleh konoha" ucap Danzo

"tapi sayang, itu tidak akan terjadi" ucap seseorang yang tengah duduk dijendela

"kau" ucap danzo menggeram marah

"Ya, ini aku. Yoshi" ucap Yoshi

"Naruto akan ikut mengembara denganku selama 6 tahun. Dan disaat itu pula aku akan melatihnya agar dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri" lanjut Yoshi

"apa anda yakin ? setauku, kau tidak pernah mau mengangkat siapapun untuk menjadi muridmu" ucap

"bagaimanapun, aku dan Naruto sama-sama seorang Uzumaki. selain itu,Naruto kini memiliki sel hokage pertama dan aku tau cara membantu Narto untuk mengendalikan sel Hokage pertama karena aku adalah pengawal dari hokage pertama. Jadi aku fikir aku cocok untuk menjadi gurunya" ucap Yoshi

"aku juga sependapat dengan Yoshi. Aku mengizinkan Yoshi untuk membawa dan melatih Naruto. Tapi hanya untuk 6 tahun. Setelah itu Naruto harus kembali ke Konoha. Rapat selesai" ucap Hiruzen

Danzo tampak tidak terima dengan keputusan yang diambil oleh Hiruzen tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia tidak memiliki wewenang untuk menentang Hokage

3 hari kemudian

Terlihat beberapa orang tengah berdiri di gerbang konoha. Dua diantara mereka tampak seperti akan melakukan perjalanan jauh. Mereka adalah Naruto dan Yoshi. Sedangkan yang lainnya mereka adalah Hiruzen, Iruka, Teuchi dan Ayame.

"Naruto, jaga dirimu baik-baik dan jangan membuat Yoshi khawatir" ucap Hiruzen lalu berbisik ke Naruto

'jika sedang Khawatir, Yoshi selalu bertingkah seperti orang gila' bisik hiruzen pada Naruto. Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengar hal tersebut

"hey, apa yang kalian bicarakan" tanya Yoshi penuh curiga pada Hiruzen dan Naruto

"bukan apa-apa. Iyakan Naruto" ucap hiruzen sambil mengedipkan satu matanya kearah Naruto

"haha iya bukan apa-apa" Narutopun mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"kalian membuatku curiga"ucap Yoshi

"Naruto" ucap Iruka yang membuat perhatian Naruto teralih padanya

"kamu adalah murid kesayangan sensei, bahkan sudah sensei anggap keluarga sensei sendiri. Berlatihlah dengan baik dan turuti apa yang Tuan Yoshi katakan" ucap Iruka

"tenang saja Iruka sensei. Saat aku kembali nanti, aku pasti sudah menjadi ninja yang hebat-ttebayo" ucap Naruto dengan semangat disertai dengan cengiran lima jarinya.

Irukapun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman

"sepertinya, untuk 6 tahun ini kami akan kehilangan pelanggan kesetiaan kami, ne. Naruto" ucap Teuchi

"meskipun berat berpisah dengan ramen ichiraku selama 6 tahun, tapi aku pasti akan langsung ramen buatan paman begitu aku kembali kekonoha nanti" ucap Naruto di dramatisir

"naruto"

"paman Teuchi"

"naruto"

"paman teuchi"

Merekapu menangis dengan lebay dengan back ground langit senja

BLETTAKK

BLETTAKK

Ayame menjitak kepala Naruto dan ayahnya

"kenapa kau menjitak kepala ayah tersayangmu ini Ayame ?"

"kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku, Ayame nee-chan ?" tanya Teuchi dan Naruto dengan lebay

"itu karena kalian terlalu lebay" ucap Ayame

Tapi tidak terlalu lama kemudian, Ayame memeluk Naruto dan menangis dua kali lebih lebay

"Naruto, Nee-chan pasti kangen sama kamu. Selama itu kamu jangan telat makan, jangan telat tidur, jangan suka begadang. Ingatlah terus ramen Ichiraku. Dan, dan, dan"

BLETTAKK

"kenapa ayah menjitakku" tanya Ayame kepada ayahnya

"itu karena kau teralu lebay" ucap Teuchi

Yang lainpun hanya sweatdrop melihatnya. Bahkan Izumo dan kotetsupun hanya cengo melihatnya dari pos penjaga

"ehm, sebaiknya kami berangkat sekarang sebelum hari terlalu siang" ucap Yoshi

"baiklah kalau begitu kami titip Naruto padamu" ucap Hiruzen mewakili yang lainnya

"kami pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa" ucap Yoshi

"kami pergi dulu ya. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik" ucap Naruto sambil berlari menyusul Yoshi yang sudah berjalan duluan

"kau juga, jaga dirimu baik-baik Naruto" teriak Ayame membalas ucapan Naruto

Naruto dan Yoshipun memulai pengembaraan mereka untuk 6 tahun kedepan. Dimulailah kisah perjalanan seorang bocah yang akan menjadi penentu nasib dunia dimasa depan

**tbc**

see you


End file.
